Korg
: "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Korg. I’m kind of like the leader in here. I’m made of rocks, as you can see, but don't let that intimidate you." : ― Korg to Thor Korg is a Kronan warrior who resided on Sakaar and was forced to participate with the Grandmaster's Contest of Champions. Upon meeting the Asgardian Prince Thor, Korg helped him escape from Sakaar with the Hulk and defeat the threat of Hela. Having gained the victory, Korg and Miek joined the Asgardian people in their journey towards Earth following Ragnarök. After the Decimation, Korg was one of the survivors, making his home in New Asgard with Miek and the rest of the surviving Asgardians, keeping Thor company as he descended into a drunken hermit over his grief. During the Battle of Earth, Korg joined the battle to defeat Thanos, before heading back to New Asgard under Valkyrie's new rule. Biography Failed Revolution Enslaved by the Grandmaster Korg was forced to become one of the Grandmaster's champions on the planet Sakaar after his rebellion against him failed when he was unable to collect enough support. The only people that turned up were his mother and her boyfriend, whom he hated. He reflects on this later in his life, joking that he "didn't print enough pamphlets". Korg met and became friends with another gladiator, Miek. Meeting Thor Explaining the Contest Soon after Thor was thrown into the gladiator's quarters, Korg struck up a conversation with him, introducing himself and his friend Miek to him and insisting that Thor not be intimidated by his appearance. Once Korg had confirmed to Thor that he was indeed a Kronan, Korg then explained how he had first gotten to Sakaar following his own failed revolution. As Thor had attempted to explore their cell, he discovered that it was a magic circle which Korg described as a freaky circle. Thor and Korg then discussed the Grandmaster's champion, with Korg telling him that everyone who fought against the Hulk inside the arena had died, showing him Doug, the last person who faced the Hulk who was also dead. He then took to calling Thor "New Doug" after Thor announced that he would be challenging the Hulk and intended to win. When Loki visited Thor using his illusion powers in order to try and convince his adopted brother not to challenge the Grandmaster's champion and consider escaping while Hela took over Asgard, Korg stayed close by but did not interfere. Just as Loki's illusion left the room, Korg took the chance and attempted to attack him, yelling at Loki to piss off and calling him a ghost, while Miek had also charged forward to assist his friend in the possible battle against Loki. Thor vs Hulk Prior to Thor's battle against the Hulk, Korg complained to his fellow champions about the state of the communal weapons, asking them to clean them after use having found some hair and blood from the previous Contest of Champions battles over some of the weapons. Seeing that Thor was struggling to chose a weapon to use, Korg then offered him a three pronged spear which he turned down, hoping instead to find a new hammer that he could use in his battle. Thor then told Korg all about Mjølnir and it's abilities to summon up lightning and return to his hand whenever he called it, although Korg misunderstood Thor a few times by mistakingly thinking that Thor rode the hammer to fly. Thor and Korg then discussed Scrapper 142, with Korg revealing that she was in fact Asgardian as well as a former member of the Valkyries, much to Thor's surprise as he attempted to convince her to help him escape Sakaar, although she refused. During Thor's duel with the Hulk, Korg commented on his apparent foolishness, staying in the wings alongside Miek and all of the other fighters as the fight had gone ahead. However, when Thor gained the upper hand, Korg encouraged the other gladiators to participate in the chant supporting Thor. Eventually however, the Grandmaster had cheated and used the Obedience Disk to knock Thor to the ground and allow Hulk to win, as Korg was reminded of Doug's fight. Escape from Sakaar During Thor's attempt to escape from Sakaar, Korg remained locked inside of his cell with Miek to keep him company while they remained as prisoners of the Grandmaster, with Korg questioning if the liquid that Miek was dropping from his body were infact his eggs which he suspected. While Korg remained in waiting, Thor sent Valkyrie to deactivate the Control Disks on Korg and the other prisoners, finally giving them freedom. Around the gladiator quaters, the disks fell off them to Korg's delight before Valkyrie burst into their room and asked to know who Korg was out of the other Contest of Champions challengers. Korg himself then awkwardly questioned who it was who was asking before noting that he knew only Valkyrie was asking him and questioning if she was asking on behalf of anybody else. Valkyrie had then noted that Thor had sent her before Korg was then provided with a Sakaaran firearm by Valkyrie, Korg lead the slave revolt against the Grandmaster. Korg then recruited Tasba and Biff into the rebellion, quickly gaining their freedom while Thor was able to make his escape. During the revolt, Korg and his companions broke into the hangar bay to escape the planet, leading Korg to find a Control Disk trigger, which he then switched off, releasing Loki, who they offered a way off the planet. The group then stole a large ship and escaped Sakaar, flying through the Devil's Anus towards Asgard in order to assist Thor. Battle of the Bifrost Bridge While Loki piloted the Statesman towards the Bifrost Bridge, Korg got off early and managed to save Heimdall's life when he had been pinned down by the Berserkers. Korg then introduced himself and Miek to Heimdall before pointing him in the direction of the Statesman, inviting Heimdall and the other Asgardians to make their hasty escape from Asgard just before they could all be wiped out. Korg and his fellow Contest of Champions gladiators then proceeded to help all of the remaining Asgardians to evacuate the planet before it was too late by climbing onboard the Statesman, with Korg using his Sakaaran Blaster to shoot down all of the attacking Berserkers which had been sent to stop them by Hela. Fighting alongside Loki, Heimdall and Miek to ensure the safety of the Asgardians, Korg and his new allies eventually found themselves overwhelmed. Faced with the onslaught of Berserkers, Korg held them off for as long as he could, before witnessing a massive lightning blast destroy much of the Asgardian Palace. Much to the surprise of Korg, out of the lightning came Thor, who charged through the Berserkers army and aided his allies, all while the Hulk dealt with Fenris, giving Korg and the others a clear advantage. During their battle however, Korg had inadvertently stepped on and seemingly killed Miek. Feeling great guilt over killed Miek, Korg picked him up and took him onboard the Statesman as they were evacuated. Having successfully evacuated all the surviving Asgardians, Korg watched as Surtur then destroyed Asgard by finally causing Ragnarök. Korg commented on how the Asgardians could rebuild the planet, only to witness the utter destruction of the world. Shocked, Korg commented that Asgard was well and truly destroyed, apologising for his previous comment. Joining the Asgardians Following the Battle of the Rainbow Bridge, Korg stood by onboard the Statesman alongside all of the remaining Asgardians and his new allies while Thor was named as their new King of Asgard. As Thor was asked by Heimdall where they should go next following the complete and utter destruction of their beloved homeworld, Thor was quietly musing where to go onto, before he asked where Miek's homeworld was, considering this to be a good destination to aim for. Korg admitted that Miek was dead because he had stepped on him while still on the Rainbow Bridge, and that he had been carrying him around because he felt guilty about killing his dear friend. However Miek then regained consciousness, much to Korg's relief as he then announced to everybody that Miek was indeed alive. Apologising to Thor and inviting him to speak again, Korg and everybody else were informed that their next destination would in fact be Earth. The Greater Threat Ambush on the Statesman The Sanctuary II looms over the Statesman, and Thor and Loki both grow concerned. Thor, followed by Loki, heads to the main hall where the Asgardians are all gathered and orders them to hide quickly. Thor gathers the rest of the warriors - Hulk, Heimdall, Valkyrie, Korg, and Miek - and they prepare for battle against the oncoming invasion. Korg, along with the majority of the other warriors and citizens, was slaughtered by the Black Order. Rebirth Through the use of the Infinity Gauntlet, Korg and everyone who died on board the Statesman or during Ragnarök were brought back to life. With Asgard back to it's normal state, Korg and the rest of the Sakaaran Rebellion were granted Asgardian citizenship by Odin as an act of gratitude for fighting alongside Thor against Hela. Relationships Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Sakaaran Rebellion Members Category:Sakaraans Category:Contest of Champions Challengers